Super Saiyan 5 (IamSPARK128's version)
Super Saiyan 5 is a form after Super Saiyan 4, but it is entirely fan made and not real. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 4. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in Super Saiyan 4 and has experienced very intense anger, sadness or grieving. Overview http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=1Edit Appearance http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonballaffanon/images/6/6d/Ssj5gohan.jpgGohan as a Super Saiyan 5. Added by DB wizard When a Saiyan uses Super Saiyan 5, the upper half of his body grows silver fur, and grows his tail. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the rigid and spiked hair becomes smooth and flowing again, and grows to waist-length and gains a silver color. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point to where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 4. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2, and 3 forms, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice becomes much deeper. There is a huge personality change, as the Saiyan becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the skin pigment, which takes on a reddish-brown color. Requirements for Transformation http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=3Edit Obtaining Super Saiyan 5 is no easy task, the following must be adhered: *Certain Level of Super Saiyan 4 Mastery *Must be able to use Super Saiyan 4 at will. *Must have an extraordinary amount of ki *Must have an extreme emotional upheaval Procedurehttp://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=4Edit The procedure sounds easy but its not. To start, one must go to their Super Saiyan 4 state, then, they must charge up every bit of power they have till they achieve their absolute peak and then must quickly release it from their body, which in turn will cause a reaction within the spirit to save its wielder from dying from loss of energy which results in the Super Saiyan 5 state. Usage and power http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=5Edit This form was chronologically achieved by Goku after witnessing the deaths of his former friends and family. The power of the Super Saiyan 5 skyrockets far beyond the power of Super Saiyan 4. Haifeiru, (another fan made Dragonball AF character) who could easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan 4 level, was easily slaughtered by Goku in his Super Saiyan 5 form. The aura in this form still has the arcs of electricity, as well as becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it one of the very most powerful Super Saiyan forms in the fan made history of Dragonball AF, capable of destroying entire Galaxies. For example, while Super Saiyan 4 Goku was almost unable to even phase Haifeiru, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became almost the opposite, with Haifeiru being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. The users of Super Saiyan 5 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use. Trivia http://dragonballaffanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Saiyan_5&action=edit&section=6Edit *Super Saiyan 5 appears slightly monstrous, especially in the case ofGoku. This is due to the tremendous power of the form. The hair and body bulk is what makes it so monstrous as well. Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages Imported from the Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki Category:Page added by IamSPARK128 Category:Saiyan Transformations